


Imminence

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, Drabble, During Canon, Friendship/Love, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Missing Scene, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Yorkshin City Arc, Pre-Chimera Ant Arc, Revenge, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. He held onto the truth, and Gon was perceptive enough to know it.





	Imminence

"Kurapika, do you think maybe, that you  _will_  get your revenge for your clan?" Gon asked, both out of sheer curiosity and of concern. The boy was sure he was out of line when asking his friend something so personal, but he just had to know.

Kurapika sat down, eyes cast for a moment, but he looked up, discerningly. "I'm certain, Gon. I know I will."

"You're not worried that it won't happen for a while, that it might take too long?"

"No. But sometimes I worry that I don't have what it takes, but I know that I must do this on my own. Before that, my first priority is to keep you, Killua, and Leorio safe." Kurapika reached out and then grabbed Gon's hands tight.

"I don't want to put any of you in harm's way ever again, not for my sake."

"Kurapika…" Gon began, but he looked down and met Kurapika's gaze. "If that's what you want to do, then you should, but we're here for you, whenever you need us." He smiled, and Kurapika let out a breath, returning the gesture.

Kurapika knew that he was to fulfill his revenge on his own, but he still had his friends that were there for him. He held onto the truth, and Gon was perceptive enough to know it.


End file.
